


My Loneliness is Killing Me

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Television, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is trapped in 2006, and must confront his own demon. Before you think that sounds serious, this drabble is a complete and utter joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loneliness is Killing Me

Gene shuffled backward in the strange bed until his head hit the too-white wall. This flat was too white, had made Gene think _loony bin_ and he hadn’t been wrong.

 _This_ just shouldn’t be, even in 2006.

 _This_ had danced out of the telly, the flat shiny one with no guts in the back but the thing crawling onto his bed wasn’t remotely flat, all tits and arse gussied up like a schoolgirl, blonde hair in bunches, bubblegum lips pouting as she knelt astride his cringing hips and did this… _gyrating_ thing with her whole body.

‘Oh, baby baby,’ Britney cooed.


End file.
